


Stardust

by dhampyresa



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-25 02:02:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10754433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhampyresa/pseuds/dhampyresa
Summary: Oil on paper, 30cmx42cm





	Stardust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed painting it! Your reference to the height difference was very inspiring.
> 
> [Full size](https://68.media.tumblr.com/c7cc539462aca66fefbc7cda53736ab0/tumblr_inline_opedqxoAXM1r2bag1_1280.png).


End file.
